


Risorgimento 10--Past Imperfect  Future Unknown

by obi_ki, padawanewan



Series: Risorgimento [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanewan/pseuds/padawanewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan begin their journey into this new segment of their existence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risorgimento 10--Past Imperfect  Future Unknown

Title: Risorgimento--Past Imperfect Future Unknown  
  
Authors: obi-ki and padawanewan  
  
Pairing: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Time Period: About 20 years ABY  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. We're just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.  
  
Author's notes: This is the tenth segment in the Risorgimento series. Parts of it were written jointly by padawanewan myself and the rest I wrote alone. Thanks to Merry Amelie for the thorough beta and thoughtful suggestions. The story would be much less without her valuable input.  
  
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan begin their journey into this new and unknown segment of their existence

 

***********************************************

As they left XF-7, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.  "Would you mind taking a slight detour before we head to the ship?"

 

Obi-Wan nodded, pushing his hood back a little.  "We cannot afford to delay too long, Qui-Gon.  There is a timer."

 

"I know but I would like to take a few minutes to stop by the meditation garden," Qui-Gon explained.  "Something very special occurred during our joint meditation there.  I was hoping to bring one or two plants or smaller trees with us as living mementos of our experiences on the station."

 

"I felt more connected, more myself," Obi-Wan added as he gestured to the walkway for Qui-Gon to proceed.  "I know that for you the Living Force would be augmented by all the plants and sea-life and I'm certain spending a short time there would help me to center in the Unifying."

 

Continuing toward the garden, Qui-Gon was quick to agree.  "With so little life on the asteroid, the garden is the one place that succors the Living Force."  Reaching the entryway, he palmed open the door and motioned Obi-Wan to precede him.  "But it's more.  It was as if a doorway opened and my entire being was enlivened, invigorated.  I was connected to the Force and to you more fully than I have been since awakening here."

 

After walking into the room, Obi-Wan looked around and sighed.  "I do hate to rush you, Qui-Gon, and I agree there was something, or rather is something, very important about us meditating together here, but we cannot tarry."  He smiled and gestured to the room.  "It would be such a waste to have our arses blown up so soon after being re-introduced."

 

"Rest assured, Padawan, I have no intention of staying long enough to be vaporized," Qui-Gon retorted as he moved further into the garden.  The aquariums and ponds were all empty and all the ripe produce had been picked off the trees and plants. 

 

Off in the corner of the garden, spectral forms watched the newcomers with interest.  The translucent form of Qui-Gon glanced from the mortal men to his ethereal companion.  "It appears that our counterparts were aware of our presence during their meditation, although they did not recognize the interaction for what it truly was."

 

The ghostly version of Obi-Wan shrugged and winked.  "I knew mine would, strength in the Unifying Force and all that.  It's what I do best, love."  He grinned wickedly, "Besides you; of course."

 

Not bothering to acknowledge the comment, the spectral Qui-Gon focused on his mortal counterpart.  The man was walking among the assortment of plants, gaze vacant as if looking around with everything but his eyes.  Finally he stopped in front of two clay containers, one holding a dwarf avedame tree and the other a cluster of mattberry bushes. 

 

Qui-Gon picked up the pot containing the tree and then turned back to Obi-Wan.  "I would like to take this and the mattberry bushes unless you have some other preference.  Maybe we can transplant them when we settle down somewhere.  They can form the foundation of our own private meditation garden and serve as a reminder of our creator."

 

After glancing around, Obi-Wan shook his head and replied softly, "I need nothing to remind me, but you.” He could feel the time closing in on them. “Qui-Gon, let's go."  


As the men headed towards the door with greenery in hand, a smile blossomed on spectral Qui-Gon's face.  "Shall we tag along, beloved?  I suspect that they will have some interesting times ahead."

 

The ghostly Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon and took his hand. "Right, love. Those two are going to be fun, I wager. I also have a very strong feeling you and I are about to be brought into the equation."

 

Something brushed against Qui-Gon's awareness as they moved towards the door but when he tried to grasp hold, the feeling faded.  Another mystery that would need to be unraveled but it would need to wait until later.  With one last look at the garden, he exited the room and headed down the hallway behind his former padawan. 

 

Obi-Wan made sure Qui-Gon was following as they made their way to the ship. She was lovely, in all the ways that mattered. He stowed the things he had brought with them, while instructing the ship to begin the pre-flight sequence.

 

Qui-Gon chuckled softly as he watched Obi-Wan settle into the pilot's chair.  It was good to know that some things hadn't changed.  Even as a young padawan, Obi-Wan had been enthralled with flying, and by the time he was seventeen, he was rated to pilot every class of ship that the Temple owned.  With his analytical mind and his connection to the Unifying Force, piloting a ship had come as naturally to him as breathing and Qui-Gon had gladly handed over the reins.  Machinery was not his strong suit and, although proficient, Qui-Gon had never enjoyed the task, so giving it up had not been a hardship. 

 

"I'll leave you to it, then," Qui-Gon said, an absentminded nod his only reply.

 

After Qui-Gon left the cockpit, Obi-Wan centered himself in the Unifying Force without a thought.  It had been a habit of a lifetime for a Jedi strong in that path of the Force. So many futures, but one voice whispered to him the loudest. Oddly enough, it sounded very much like his own. " _Get off your arse and move the bloody ship, wanker. You're a Jedi, but blowing you both to hell and back cannot be fixed a third time."_ Obi-Wan blinked and grinned as his fingers moved rapidly over the controls, navigating the ship out of the hangar and away from the space station. He did not question the thoughts, finding them surprisingly reassuring.

 

Still holding the plants, Qui-Gon headed back into the sleeping quarters of the ship.  It consisted of a single cabin with four pull-down bunks, but this wouldn't be the first or even the hundredth time that he and Obi-Wan had slept in the same room.  They had even shared beds, cots or bunks on more than one occasion, though that had been another lifetime and, if he was honest with himself, another Obi-Wan.  In those days, their oaths as master and padawan had kept anything further from occurring between them, even though stronger and more intimate feelings had been growing for years.  Now, with those restrictions no longer a factor, what had only been dreams, might actually become reality.

 

Settling the plants into a corner of the room, Qui-Gon grabbed his duffle and pulled out the datapad he been using since awakening.  Maybe recording the events of the last few days would help him organize his thoughts and get his mind and his heart on the same page.

 

**************

Stowing his journal in the carry-bag, Qui-Gon headed back to the cockpit. Through the viewscreen, he could see that Obi-Wan had put the ship into a synchronous orbit above the station.  The equipment containers from the station were scattered around them, and he knew there was only one final step to complete. 

 

Settling into the co-pilot's seat, he turned to his companion.  "Has FX-7 contacted you yet?"

 

"Yes, he's aboard the last container," Obi-Wan replied, distractedly.  "He has initiated the self-destruct sequence and will start his wipe as soon as he confirms the asteroid is destroyed."  A smile formed as he added, "he's nothing if not efficient."

 

"He does seem to have things under control," Qui-Gon replied as the first detonations flashed outside the transparisteel of the cockpit. 

 

They watched in silence as multiple explosions shattered the asteroid's crust, chunks of rock and vaporized gas spewing from the cracks.  It didn't take as long as Qui-Gon expected until nothing remained of the planetoid but space debris.  Off to his left, he saw two container transports bearing the logo of the New Republic Relief Organization wink into existence. 

 

Turning to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon smiled.  "It appears our task here is complete.  Are you ready to take our first steps into the unknown future?"

 

"Ready, willing and able."  Obi-Wan pulled down on the hyperspace lever and returned the smile.  "We may be stepping into an unfamiliar galaxy but, as long as we are taking those steps together, the future is looking very good to me."

 

Watching the lines of hyperspace fill the viewscreen,  Qui-Gon reached over and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  "On that, my former Padawan, I heartily agree."  

TBC

 


End file.
